The present invention relates generally to hair styling devices or applications, and more particularly to a hair styling iron.
Styling hair in a dimly lit area poses a variety of difficulties, including over- or under-application of heat to the hair. Light bulbs and other external illumination methods are frequently inadequate for proper work area visualization for a variety of reasons, including the light being cumbersome or insufficient to adequately light the hair being styled. Professionals or others styling hair may also use brushes or other tools to separate and manage the hair as it is being styled. When the work area and the hair being styled are insufficiently illuminated, inefficiencies in styling exist because the condition of the hair cannot be readily ascertained.